


Farewell Duet

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Winter - Song of Cheimon [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设一周目补完，狮院雀&蛇院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Farewell Duet

01

 

他不知道鲁路修是什么时候学会守护神咒的。

这不是黑魔法防御术的必修内容，事实上就算翻遍历年课程内容，常规考纲内都不包含这道咒语。所以在鲁路修声称这也是为了O.W.Ls考试做准备时，朱雀提出了严正抗议。“我不是在质疑你的决定，但是缘由值得怀疑。”他揉着眉心说，“我的意思是，没错，守护神咒很实用。可你到现在为止还要坚称我们只是在为了考试而做准备吗？我可不觉得他们会在考场上放出摄魂怪来让我们对付。”

“不，这就是为了考试做准备。”鲁路修一本正经道，“正因为它不算在标准课程规范内，所以它是个加分项。加分项的意思是，用得好的话保不齐就能让你拿到一个O。”

他们面面相觑了片刻，随后格兰芬多男孩率先败下阵来。行吧，他哼声道，反正总是你在自说自话地拿主意。鲁路修傲慢地点了点头，脚步退到了圆形空地的另一端。他用魔杖指挥着一旁的座椅飞到自己身边，端端正正坐上去后跷起了一侧膝腿。随后他清了清嗓子，用尽可能清晰简短的方式阐释了一番那道咒语的效用和要诀。

他还算是个好老师，朱雀心不在焉地想。虽然在霍格沃茨的重重保护中谈论摄魂怪的结队出行和伏地蝠的突然袭击似乎显得有些异想天开，不过考虑到他们的目光显然不局限于学校范围内……他隐蔽地叹了口气，在鲁路修点头示意开始实际操作练习时举起了自己的魔杖。他先抬起胳膊又放下了一半，觉得这么朝着空处独自挥舞魔杖好像有点傻兮兮的。“怎么？”鲁路修问。朱雀冲着他耸起肩膀，魔杖尖端迸出了几颗火星。

“我就不问你是什么时候学会的这个了，”格兰芬多男孩说，“毕竟天知道你偷偷摸摸学会了多少东西……”

“如果你的魁地奇训练不是那么多，我也不介意分享给你。”斯莱特林人心平气和地说，“今年还新增加了级长任务，嗯？”

朱雀被噎了一下，很想小声驳斥那也不是自己的过错。“好吧。”他撇嘴道，“好吧。你当时是怎么练习的？也是这样凭空练习吗？我可不信你偷偷溜去过阿兹卡班。”鲁路修笑了一笑，个中古怪意味让他脊背莫名有些发冷。

“说不准呢。”他听见对方说。兴许是见他表情过于惊诧，或是担心他信以为真，鲁路修又很快摇了摇头，表情一肃恢复了正经言谈。“事实上我是找人帮忙弄来了一只博格特的使用权，就说是课程练习需要。”教学者说，轻快地眨了眨眼睛，“如果你需要的话，我之后也能帮忙租借来一小会儿。不过我不保证它能如愿变成摄魂怪的模样，考虑到我们都没在真情实感地惧怕那东西。”

“也许吧。”朱雀闷闷不乐道。他重新举起了魔杖，安慰自己毫无进展比凭空挥舞胳膊更蠢，与其担心这个不如尝试去集中注意力。“反正我现在还得从第一课开始。”

 

02

 

他们在第一周没有什么切实进展，拜临近赛事而愈发频繁的魁地奇训练所赐。及至那个周末为止，他也只能从魔杖尖端唤出一缕不成实质的薄雾。“该说你缺乏威胁感呢，还是缺乏想象力？”鲁路修摇了摇头，“不，和想象力还没什么关系。毕竟守护神咒也不是靠想象力运作的。”

“它不是吗？”朱雀没好气道，“你以为我是在哪个环节卡的壳？”

“你以为练习守护神咒和练习阿尼马格斯变形一样吗？”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，“想着那么一个生物形态然后试图把它变出来，只不过一个凭空变一个靠自己？我开始怀疑你有没有认真听我讲话了。”

那的确是他在三年级以前的想法，朱雀暗自吐了吐舌头。当然了，不是现在，不是在O.W.Ls年，也不是在他的友人给他进行了那么多强制性补习之后。“我当然听了。”他咕哝道，“我是说，这当然需要想象力。什么人能随时随地都回忆起快乐的事情啊？”

他问出口后鲁路修忽然沉默下来，以至于他有些疑惑自己是否说错了什么。他望着他的友人站起来，穿过整片空地走向自己，伸出手来用力扯了扯他的脸。“你说得对。这一点在实际面对威胁时就更困难了。”在朱雀吃痛皱眉的时候，鲁路修低声说，“但我们……现在还在这儿，我以为做这类尝试会容易一些。”

想想看，他说。先预设好自己打算回忆些什么，然后在必要的时候将它们调动出来。第一次收到猫头鹰来信，头一次乘上飞天扫帚抓住金色飞贼，捧起魁地奇杯和学院杯。有那么多值得纪念的事情，你是记得的，你只需要找准方向罢了。

他停止了拉扯，手掌轻轻捧着了朱雀的脸颊。朱雀看着他，望进他漂亮的深紫的虹膜里。修习者循着那番话语所引导的方向去回忆，他记起霍格沃茨列车上的头一次相识，一次飞行课的事故，练习赛和学院杯比赛时观众席上一张佯装不耐烦的脸孔，还有飞行——乘着见过死者的眼睛才能见到的骷髅马，掠过禁林边缘与整片尚未结冰的湖泊。他想到此刻，他昏昏然想着也许再近一寸去、叫他们两人之间的那点儿微妙距离削减了去，那么此刻也是值得回想的。

他出神的时候鲁路修放开了他，轻轻后退了半步，蹙起眉心来仿佛认认真真地替他思虑起更多。“除了快乐的回忆还有别的，”朱雀听到那人声音说，“坚定的心。”他拉回了飘忽的心思，望见对方面上严肃神情。“懦弱的巫师会直接在摄魂怪面前败北，”鲁路修说，“甚至坚持不到回忆起什么来击退它们的那一刻。”

“你认为我能做到？”朱雀指着自己的鼻尖。他的友人翻了翻眼睑，就他的反应哭笑不得。

“你当然可以。格兰芬多不是以勇敢而闻名吗？”鲁路修耐心道，“何况这只是一道咒语罢了。能够完成它的人那么多，你为什么不能是其中一个？”

话是如此，朱雀想。古往今来的绝对数量不算少了，可事实上也没多到夸张。然而他也说不出放弃的话语，他知道他们终将去做些常人所不能为的事情。无关学业考试的加分项，无关一张漂亮的成绩单，那都不是最终的缘由。

“你只是需要一点适当的练习。”鲁路修说。他又望向朱雀的眼睛，带着些复杂的信任与歉疚。修习者垂下冠首，在这难言的肃穆气氛中沉默了片刻，尝试做出了一个承诺。

“当然。”他说。

 

03

 

他想着赛事训练中放晴的天空，冷风拂过他的前额，他在高空盘旋时望见了自己的目标，振动着翅翼的金色小玩意儿，他俯冲下去将它扣入手掌中。球场边缘有人在等他，坐在前排的座位上，在他问及是否无趣时淡淡回答若是那样的话、自己会掏出书本来打发时间的。

同样还是那一个人，在图书馆里抱着厚重书本向他做出噤声手势，在草坪上和他跌躺在一块儿，在圣诞节的装饰下向他问候，检查他收到的礼物上有没有附着恶咒，排查完毕后再另塞给他精心准备的一份。那人捧着他的面颊凑近，错过他的鼻尖缠绕上温暖呼吸。他记得那么多、那么多，他们一道大笑的时刻，干燥的嘴唇和过于狂乱的心跳——但实际能用于回忆的时间不长。那些本该清晰的画面闪现得过快，只剩下些零星的残片，搭在他腕上的修长手指和一双凝视过来的眼睛。

他记着那些，魔杖尖端迸射出一缕轻薄雾气。他念诵咒文时心念渐渐坚定起来，那些闪逝而过的片段间有迹可循的柔情最终拼凑成了更加坚固的东西。为你，他想。倘若说非得去守护什么。他抖动手腕，那缕雾气当中忽地跃出一抹光辉，比幽灵更加明亮，身躯如月光与萤火所凝。

那一刻他惊喜得几乎叫了出来。他睁大了眼睛，看清了那是一头身姿矫健的银狼。他的守护神轻快地在空中奔跑了几周，又弹跳两下窜到了鲁路修身前。“真漂亮。”那人称赞了一句，面上一并挂着止不住的笑意。他站起来，抚摸了一下没有实体的守护神的头颅。它昂起头颈来做出嗥叫姿态，旋即化作星星点点的光芒消失了。

“我做到了。”朱雀说。他像是放下了一桩心事，倒退两步砰地躺倒了下去。鲁路修及时拉来了几个软垫替他缓冲，又就他过于夸张的举止出言谴责了一番。然而教学者没能将生气的表象维持多久，很快又绽开了笑容。朱雀闭了会儿眼睛，再睁开时那人已经走到了近前，正弯下腰来俯瞰着自己。

“我告诉过你了。”鲁路修说，“你看，只是一道不那么难的咒语。”朱雀抬起手背来搭上前额，放松地笑了一会儿。他望着对方的眼睛，那双他在念咒的片刻间能够记起的眼睛。他伸手去碰对方的脸颊，指背轻轻蹭过柔软皮肤。

“我想那是因为你在帮我。”他低声说，“那会让任何事情都变得容易很多。”

 

04

 

在获得成功的那个夜晚，他被获准多放松了一小会儿。他们开了两瓶偷偷从霍格莫德捎回来的黄油啤酒，毫无仪态地瘫在柔软坐垫上打着嗝儿，用魔杖胡乱指挥着天花板上的吊饰飞来飞去。几架由废弃的作业草稿折就的纸飞机厌倦了永不落地的飞行，从高处俯冲下来挨个儿啄起了他们的脑门。鲁路修挥挥魔杖把它们化作灰烬，又指挥着灰烬变成了一小簇飘落而下的晶莹雪花。

“干得漂亮。”朱雀随口称赞了一句，“你在每个方面都做得不错，包括——”他皱起眉头思量了一会儿，发觉自己目前为止接受的都是理论教学，还没能眼见对方实打实地施放一次他刚学会的那道咒语。“你的水平到哪一步了？”他试探性地问，“和我一样还停留在勉强能凝聚形态的阶段，还是更有力些？”

“啊哈。”鲁路修眯起了眼睛，“提早开始狂妄对你来说可不是件好事，枢木先生。”

我才没有，朱雀嘀咕了一句。对方这般做派反而激起了他的好胜心，令他重新站起来抽出了魔杖，念咒召来了形体愈发清晰可见的银狼。当任的斯莱特林级长歪着脑袋看了他一会儿，微笑着摇了摇头，轻轻一抖手腕，魔杖尖端冲出一道迅疾而凝实的光芒。那道有实质形体的光芒去得太快，朱雀还没能反应过来，自己的守护神便在那阵高速冲击下涣散了。他讶异地瞪向光芒消散的空处，又重新望向了鲁路修。“那是什么？”他问。他的友人露出一抹坏笑，明显是刻意而为之地竖起了手指。

“秘密。”

“喔。”朱雀慢吞吞地应了一声。他轻轻吹了口气，短暂地鼓起了脸颊。“你开始对我保留秘密了。”他用一种相当伤感的口吻说，“虽然，我知道的，这也不是头一次了……”

现在换做鲁路修有些苦恼地皱起眉头了。对方很容易拿自己这副模样没辙，朱雀多多少少也掌握了这个套话的小技巧。“好吧，好吧。”片刻之后鲁路修举起双手来示意投降，道出了妥协的言论，“就这么一回。”他瞪了朱雀一眼，朱雀也停下了那般故作姿态。他规规矩矩地站在了一旁，凝神望向那人骤然专注起来的神情。

他看着那人扬起魔杖，尖端再度亮起了实质化的光芒，轻轻一挥间窜起一抹银亮光彩，径直腾入了空中。他仰头望去，望着那凝实身躯与高傲姿态，那美丽的、华贵的、图腾似的巨大身姿——

 

05

 

战地上空翱翔着凤凰的身影，人们看见了。

那不是一个真实存在的美丽生物，而显然是由一道魔咒凝就的。它盘旋在昏暗天幕下，宽大羽翼招展开来，身躯银亮如皎洁月光。一个守护神，人们认得出来。它盘旋在高空中，驱散噬魂的怪物弥散开来的死寂雾气，驱散绝望的心念，重新鼓舞起胜利的希望。它掠过集聚的层云，又短暂落下地面，映亮了背叛者与英勇者的尸身。随后它昂起冠首来，重新浮上天空，环绕着那一处高塔。

高塔上伫立着两人。起先有三个人，如今那年迈的一个已然倒地身亡，他的子嗣手持着从他那端夺来的古老魔杖，若有所思地望着那一具留下扭曲笑容的尸身。你要如何杀死我呢？那死去的父亲说，你也被寄放了我分离出去的一缕性命。一小片灵魂，落在那个男孩身上，在他母亲死去的那一刻。这解释了很多事情，鲁路修说，不如说这证实了我长久以来的一个猜测。

这解释了那么多古怪的梦境，那么多他见过或未见过的死去的幻影。他平静阐述着他所有的猜想和推断，望向破碎的窗框外盘旋的那一抹银光。他的守护神很快便飞得更高了，从倾塌出半侧空洞的塔尖上露出身形。他挥动魔杖，在黎明未至时点亮了更多星火。

那些微末光亮飘荡在他周身，忽明忽暗，将他神情也映得阴晴不定。假以时日，他说，那仅存的灵魂残片必然会作乱的。侵占自己的意识也好，借着骨血重获新生也罢，没有一种是人们乐于获见的结果。

而到了这一步，朱雀也知道自己注定要去做什么。

他们面向彼此站立，两个已然走出校园荫蔽的年轻巫师，勉勉强强够得上足以担负起什么职责的年纪，却并无谁提出那担负或许过于沉重了。朱雀尝试着举起魔杖，就像他们曾在独有两人的空场地间练习对械时那般。而鲁路修在他做出尝试前便轻轻摇头，迫使他将在喉间颤抖无法吐露的音节吞咽回去。

“你是不能用一道咒语来杀死我的。”他听见那人说，“你做不到。”

“……是的，”朱雀回答道，“我做不到。”

一道简单的、残酷的、夺人性命的咒语，若是他有那般足以终结谁人性命的冷漠心念的话，那么一道冰冷绿芒便能为此划下句点了。但他垂下手臂来，手掌颤抖着，知晓自己即使拼出那些必要的音节，他能做到的也不比一道恶作剧似的蜇伤咒语要强上多少。因为那是鲁路修，他想，那是鲁路修——他大可以背过身去向所有那人言令他去灭除的威胁念出不可饶恕咒，假使那真的能起到什么作用，但他终究不可能用那道咒语击杀他试图守护的那一人。

你做不到，鲁路修说，我知道的。

然后他笑了。他挥舞魔杖，一样破破烂烂的物件落至朱雀面前，拱入他臂弯里，迫使他伸手去驱赶，却无意中从那柔软破旧的布料中摸到了坚硬物事。朱雀猛然抬起头来，望见那人平静而淡漠的眼睛，捎带上一丝痛苦歉疚，那点儿软弱成分很快便隐去了。

“但一切必须在这一日终结。”鲁路修说，“所以我们也没有别的办法了。”

他也一并垂落手臂，那星星点点的萤火渐渐暗淡了。朱雀在那一刻咬紧牙关，举起手中紧握的物事。他看见自己攥着的利剑，柄端的猩红宝石烧灼起火焰似的光彩，在昏暗天空下闪闪发亮。

 

06

 

“记得你曾向我承诺什么吗？”他听见那人说。那句问话的声音很轻，仿佛没在面对利刃寒芒，而只似一句寻常日间的叙旧。好像他们还在酒吧里肩臂相抵，在湖畔翻动书页，在繁杂缀饰下彼此亲吻，在一处隐蔽的藏身点伸手相握，凝视着火蛇绕就的纤细锁链。当然，朱雀想。当然。那是他们完全交付了彼此、又完全将己身交付于命运的时刻，那一刻足够被划刻在幸存者的性命当中，留下一道永不痊愈的烙痕。

“我将对你忠诚，为你而战。”他说。他望向鲁路修，找到那人赞许的目光。“我将不惜为你犯险，但也要为你保留这道性命。”他说。那目光将他刺痛，叫他肺腑间淌出鲜血。他哽住了片刻，又深深吸气。“我会应邀取走你的性命。”他说。他看见那人松缓了眉眼神情，那变化让他更为煎熬了几分。“如果我违背誓言呢？”他问道，尽力压抑下了颤抖声息。

“你不能违背它。”鲁路修说，仿佛早早预备好了这个问题的答案，“违背誓言会导致身死，而不得死去也是誓言中的一环。”

一个精心筹备的、无解的谜题，的确是他的作风，也让最后一丝残存的希望都被抹去了。他昂首望向天空，忽然间微微一笑。他微笑时又起风了，仿佛亡灵的尖啸与恸哭，然而播散至他们所站的高处时，那声息已然变作柔和哀歌了。

“动手吧。”他轻声说，“太阳升起来了。”

朱雀紧握着剑柄。那枚猩红宝石烧灼着他的眼目和皮肤，那是昔日里救世阵营勇气与光辉的象征。而今它落在自己手里，从沉重万钧到轻如鸿羽也不过一瞬。它被递送出去，冰冷锋芒刺入那人胸膛。那一刻他忽而听见凤凰啼鸣，从虚幻思感中来，化为几如实质的音纹，在他耳畔尖锐呼啸。

那徘徊在高空的银亮影子俯冲而下，从破碎的天顶中穿入他的视野，如利箭般笔直而迅疾地向他刺来尖喙。持剑之人勾起苦涩微笑，等待它替它再无力抗击的所有者反袭自己，也许那当真刺穿自己的心脏才好。它向他俯冲而来，没入他的胸膛，刹那间唤起一阵撕裂似的剧痛。然而他没有流血，它没入了他的身躯，化作了纯粹的、温暖的光。

而它的召唤者阖目死去，失去承重力道的身躯从长剑上滑脱。他从剩下的一人身边离去，肩头相掠。他从高塔坠落。

幸存者站立在那里。他望向倾塌的边壁，那里可以望见一整方战场。火焰，焦土，温暖的灯火，劫后余生的群人。而在遥远天幕下，在昏暗云端上，在不死鸟离去后的裂开的空隙处，漏下了微朦光亮。

太阳升起来了，他重复道。

 

07

 

样貌年轻的女巫在山谷间找到那个身影时，他身披着宽大的黑色衣袍，垂落的兜帽遮罩住大半脸面。“这是你的新癖好吗？”C.C.问他，“我的意思是，让每个还多多少少记挂着你的下落的人压根认不出你来？”那人站起身来，将兜帽掀开了，露出那双她还算认得些许的绿眼睛。活过漫长年岁的女巫心头一颤，意识到那更像是行将就木之人的眼睛。

他的面容没有多大变化。距离最末的一战过去的时日并不算长，等同于距离他失去踪迹的那一日也没过去太久。死者坠落后他便从各方窥探的视野中消失了，无人得知高塔之上的真相如何，仅知的只有那召来死亡迷雾的疯狂之人的陨落，一并身死的还有他的血脉子嗣。真相的参与者抬起年轻面容，嘴角牵扯出一抹淡淡讥讽。“我为什么要留下呢？”他以一副昔日里的枢木朱雀绝不会去用的口吻发问，带着过多的漠然疏离，“就因为人们还需要一个臆造出来的救世主？”

“你看起来像是已经被迫活了太久了。”C.C.摇头道，“你才多大？”

“你被委托下一块魔法石的责任时才多大？”他毫不客气地进行了反击，“你看起来像是已经被迫抛弃了死。”

女巫冷哼了一声，触到他那积了灰烬的眼睛，更多讥诮的言语在嘴边一顿，又被她自个儿吞咽了回去。她静静站立在原处，注视着他撇过头去，重新在那方墓地前蹲下身来。他们都不能以英雄的名义下葬，她知道的，而这甚至不是最为讽刺的一件事。

“他让我活着。”然后她听见他说，“誓言本来该在他死去的那一刻中断的，然而它没有。”

他在长袍下拢起双手，仿佛火焰烧灼的痕迹仍在，没入血肉、没入灵魂，最终到了无法令人淡忘半分去的地步。C.C.耗了片刻去推断，稍一睁大眼睛后又低沉叹息。“它实现了。”她说。那人微微点头，发出极轻的、喟叹似的短促笑声。

三道誓言，以性命缔结，一个首尾相连的环扣，以受誓者的身亡将它制成了无法破解的桎梏。“它完全实现了。”他说。所以他永远也无法挣脱出来了。他仍然墩身在那方简朴墓碑前，单膝点入泥土，手掌抚过新刻上去的名字。“你看，他让我活着。”他低声说，“可活下来的是谁呢，C.C.？”

那副语气淡漠得当真不似活人了。长生者分不清自己是在气恼还是为之同情，轻轻咬紧了牙关。“你说得就好像你随着他一道死了。”她说。那人回过头来，重新站起身时掸了掸衣袍上的泥土。

“‘好像’？”他挑起眉梢，从衣袖里抽出魔杖，轻轻点在空中，“呼神护卫。”

没有任何事情发生。他那也曾驱散过梦魇、也曾在战场上疾跑的守护神不见了踪影，伴着它所根植的坚定守护的心念一道消散了。他的魔杖尖端飘散出一缕薄雾，极为浅淡，很容易便随风而逝了。C.C.张了张嘴，最终发出了一声似笑似叹的低音。

“你记得每一件与他有关的事情？”她问他。他缓慢颔首，说我记得。那么些在遭遇险境时本能唤起的记忆，点点滴滴积攒下来的快乐时日，完完整整关乎那么一个人，所有予人欢乐的、令人珍视的、值得惦念的尽都与那一人关联了。而今死者长眠了，造就那么一个用回忆无法弥补的空洞，仅仅余下残墟与消散的雾气——

“而这就是结局。”


End file.
